The Jak Prince
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Jak is a purple frog. Daxter is back in the jive. And Kiera is paranoid of frogs... so how will Jak return to his normal self? Sixth in the Fairytale series. Can be read as a stand alone


Title: The Jak Prince

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimer is abound! Read it to the ground!  
Tishtosh, hogwash, Bolderdash.  
Those words seems so rash.  
How much I love Daxter and Jak  
There is something I've always lack  
Copyright, pieces of paper with proof  
Things that drive you through the roof  
I don't own such legal jargon  
So my hopes of owning them are gone  
I own Original Characters that may appear  
If you use them then you'll have something to fear  
Now I'll leave you to enjoy the tale  
Fun entertainment that will never fail

Rating: PG-13. Rated for language and references.

Warnings: Silliness and perhaps bad insults and/or jokes. Oh and bad poetry... if you'd didn't notice

Game: Jak II. This whole series is Jak II.

Summery: Jak is a enchanted frog. He needs to be kissed so he can become human again and his only chance is a princess called Keira... but Keira hates frogs. This isn't going to go down well...

Author's Notes: Dust off your imagination boys, girls and creatures alike! This, as all my stories, are speaking stories. There are different versions of the story so I fused them together and twisted it with Jak II.

Beta-ering done by the glorious Seraphsaiyan! POWER TO THE LITTLE PEOPLE! .... er... its not only the well known authors that make out lives more pleasurable! You may enjoy this 'fic knowing it has been spell and grammar checked.

* * *

Characters are: Daxter has got his old job as the narrator! (yay!). Jak is the slimy green frog. Keira is a paranoid princess. Samos is actually her father in this fic and he's the King. Tess and Ashelin are acting as sisters of the princess... therefore they're also princesses.

* * *

Daxter jumps into the Narrator's box and fiddles with the microphone. He taps it and it makes a thunking sound. He leaned forward, "Testing, testing. 1-2-3..."

Satisfied he sits more comfortably, stretching out his arms and cracking his fingers. A big smile widened on his lips as he leaned back on the big boss swivel chair. He pulled the microphone towards himself.

Narrator/Daxter cheered, "Hello you weird short eared creatures of the "Real World". I am Daxter and I'm back in the hood baby! It's good be the king... no I'm not referring to the story Torn, Ashelin and Jak tricked me with. No I'm talking about me being the boss of the burg, leader of the league, head of the hood, King of the Kingdom-"

Jak growled, "Yes! yes! We know! Get on with the story already!"

Narrator/Daxter gave a sideward glare to Jak, "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted was I am back. Torn, in my opinion, is expelled from my stories-

Jak interrupted, "That's illegal Dax! _In the Fairytale Law, A Narrator's Guide _says you can't stop characters from joining a Fairytale Story!"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "Well they should! I'm going to speak to this person who made up these ridiculous rules!"

Jak shrugged impatiently, "Good for you. Now can we get on with the story!?"

Narrator/Daxter glared at Jak, "Yes of course. I'm trying to do that but you keep interrupting! Now Real Worlders we shall embark on a grand tale with strong moral principal and lesson which you shall learn and keep within your heart"

Jak looking stunned, "Oh my Mar... who are you and what have you done to Daxter?!"

Narrator/Daxter snorts, "I'm reading the paper in front of me! I fiddle with a piece paper with strange old English lettered writing. It's not my choice of words but it seems to sum it up quite nicely"

Jak rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever"

Narrator/Daxter cleared his throat, "Errrrheeeemmm... hhooooaaakk....eeerrrrmm....eeeehhhaaam.....errrrrrhham"

Jak blinks, "Gees hock up a hairball! What you got in your throat? A frog?"

Narrator/Daxter grins evilly, an evil grin that is always foreboding to Jak, "Well you could say that"

Jak went wide with fear and stepped back a bit, "Why are you looking at me like that... Daxter? Daaaxter?"

Narrator/Daxter rising off his chair in the box, "Lets see. I learned some nifty tricks while I was away from here. There is so much you can do in the land of Fairytale and for this one it has to work this way so it can work out in the end"

Jak blinking, "What are you talking about?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled smugly, "You see your character is unusual and is under _enchantment_ meaning there is only one way in it and one way out it. Its under the _Fairytale Law, A Narrator's Guide_ and _An Narrator's Guide to Fairytale Spells and __Enchantments_"

Jak frowned, "Since when can you _read_? Since when you've interested in _Magic_?

Narrator/Daxter kept a smug look, "Since I'd signed up for this Fairytale! I pull out a cheep pink plastic wand with a star on the end that had glued glitter on it. The wand was last used in _Jak-erella_ with Torn's Fairy Godmother get up. Heh heh... those were the good ol' days..."

Jak remained silent. The sense of foreboding was stronger now.

Narrator/Daxter snapped out of his dreamy state. He raised his wand menacingly and spoke the spell that he memorized (A/N: it comes with a beat),

"Old flies, Cloudy Water, Large Serpent-snake!  
This is the thing I wish to make  
Polyjuice, Pig Toad, Old Wart's Tongue  
This is all going to be fun!  
Hero, brave, strong and bold  
I cast this spell that will magically hold  
I bind him to an eternal fate  
A purple frog I wish to create  
Conceal his handsome fair hide  
So no lady can admire his smooth backside"

Jak blinked and began to blush a little, "Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter not hearing his friend, rather in a trance, he continued the rhyming spell. Sparks shot dangerously from the cheap plastic wand wand

"Black Mud, Toad's Eye, Newt's White Foam  
He'll no longer live in a big fancy home  
Eye Grass, Lip Seed, Algae Black Mold  
Now you will do as you are told  
Seek, you must, to gratis from the spell  
Or your life will be a long living hell  
Immortal until you receive a maiden's kiss  
Broken binds and looks none can't resist  
Wine and beer, celebration at the feast  
A life he will like in the very least  
Happily ever after they shall be  
Forever more he shall be free"

(A/N: Since Daxter is still in his trance I'm going to help) Bright green energy shot out from the wand. Magic passed through the Narrator's box glass and straight to Jak. Jak tried to flee but he was caught in the beam. The connection made, ancient power filled his entire being. Green filled his vision as the magic made him rise in the air. He felt his body go through metamorphosis and it hurt like hell. He felt his bones cracking and shifting, his muscles and tissue twisting his skin pulled and stretched. His mouth open in a silent scream. It never reached anyone's ears.

Narrator/Daxter shaking his head snapping out of it, "Whoa! Talk about a high! Man what drug did I take? Magic does weird things... Jak?..."

(A/N: Again, Daxter is unable to narrate so I'll do it)

Narrator/Daxter frowned, "Hey! Who are you? No one asked _you_ to narrate! So piss off! Its my job so take a hike!"

A/N glared, "Don't tell me to take a hike shorty! You were casting a spell and us readers need to know what's happening. Its seems you got rusty in your absence. I suggest you pull your finger out and get cracking!"

Narrator/Daxter snarled, "Bite me!"

A/N glared, "You have made a dangerous enemy today"

Narrator/Daxter rolled eyes, "Yeah, yeah. A/N clears off! Now where was I... oh yes. During the spell Jak got zapped with the wand's magic power. It shrunk Jak into a frog. A purple warty frog with black eyes and some sprouty lavender stringy hair. Erm he looks like Dark Jak but more frog like and no claws. Right now he's out cold as the Baron's heart.

Frog Prince/Jak waking up groggily, "W-Wha..."

Narrator/Daxter jumps out of the box and runs over to his friend, "Finally someone who is an animal and speaks English!"

Frog Prince/Jak waking up groggily, "Daaaax? Wha-"

Narrator/Daxter stands over him, "Don't worry buddy. You've under went a Transmophication Spell"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, his eyes becoming more focused, "A Transmoph-thingy what?"

Narrator/Daxter rolls eyes, "Don't you ever read _An Narrator's Guide to Fairytale Spells and __Enchantments_?"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned (looks funny with his hairless eyebrows), "No"

Narrator/Daxter sighed and explained, "I cast a spell on you

Frog Prince/Jak raised his hairless eyebrows in disbelief, "You cast a spell?"

Narrator/Daxter blinked, "Errr.... yeah. I turned you into a frog"

Frog Prince/Jak his hairless eyebrows rose higher in disbelief. "You turned me into a _frog_?"

Narrator/Daxter mutted in shame, "Yeah..."

Frog Prince/Jak frowned and growled, "Why you!"

Narrator/Daxter eyes went wide, "Jak?....Er Jak? Jak! Ahhhhhh! AAHHHhhh- aack! aaacck....cckkkkk....J-aaak! ccckkkk.... aaaaakkkk....

King/Samos cheered, "That's my boy!"

Paranoid Princess/Keira scold, "Daddy! Jak! Let got of Daxter! Stop choking him!"

Frog Prince/Jak roared, "After all I did for you! I even turn you human in the last tale and this is how you repay me? TURNING ME INTO A FROG? Add to insult you TURN ME INTO A PURPLE FROG!"

Narrator/Daxter gasped, "aaaakkkkk.....It....ccckkkk....was....acccckkk...ness-aaa-sary...akkkkk....ccckk"

Paranoid Princess/Keira shrieked, "JAAAAK! We have a story to do! If you don't let go of him right now then there wont be anyone to tell the story and therefore we'll be stuck here forever! You'll be stuck a like that forever!"

Frog Prince/Jak flared his frog nostrils and growled but released Daxter and hopped off the furball, "After all I've done..."

Narrator/Daxter gasping for air, "Thanks Keira..."

Paranoid Princess/Keira snorted, "Lets get on with it before Jak changes his mind"

Narrator/Daxter paled, "Right..."

King/Samos face fell, "Keira. You're a party pooper"

Paranoid Princess/Keira blinked, "What?"

Frog Prince/Jak agreed, "Here, here!

Paranoid Princess/Keira glared, "You two are impossible!"

Narrator/Daxter ran to the Narrator's box. The box rose into the air above the canvas of white. He glared at them below him, "The party isn't over yet log head! Keira and Samos leaves the canvas and comes back when _their_ parts are played! Now where was I? Ah yes its about time we got to the actual story"

Frog Prince/Jak crossed his arms and huffed, "About time! We spent too long turning me into a PURPLE FROG!"

Narrator/Daxter ignores Jak, "Once upon a time in a forest called Haven Forest lived a purple frog. To no one's surprise this Purple Frog was Jak. The heir of Mar and a Handsome Prince. Long ago he was turned into a frog by an evil Wizard called Praxis, so Praxis could claim the throne and become the Baron"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned, "Wait a minute... you just turned me into a-"

Narrator/Daxter cut in, "So he was forced to live alone by the lake, eating flies and running away from snakes"

Baron Praxis appeared, "I believe I am under false accusation"

Narrator/Daxter blinked, "Huh? What? How did you get in here?"

Baron Praxis frowned, "In the book of Fairytale Law, under Narrators and Characters subsection 22.7 paragraph 5 states that Narrators may not blame their own faults on other characters or other characters outside the selected few"

Narrator/Daxter blinked, "Hey? How did you know that? You never been Narrator!"

Baron Praxis smiled, "I'm a man of many talents Daxter. I am more powerful than you all ever thought me to be"

Narrator/Daxter said smoothly, "Ok... now you're just up yourself"

Frog Prince/Jak feeling irritated, "Back off tin man!"

Baron Praxis gave an ugly smile, "Make no mistake. If you repeat this action again I'll be forced to take drastic action. A few years of imprisonment and torture might persuade you in regretting your actions"

Narrator/Daxter snorted, "Its not in the original game so piss off"

Baron Praxis smiled evilly, "Perhaps Jak would like to have a few more Eco Treatments and you may watch him suffer as I have done so pleasurably..."

Frog Prince/Jak shook in rage, "You sick mother fu-"

Narrator/Daxter narrated angrily, "Baron Praxis disappears from Fairytale Land!"

Frog Prince/Jak growled, "He had no right to say that to you Dax!"

Narrator/Daxter shrugged, "Who cares he's just a sadistic windbag. Lets get on with the story... lets see. Ah yes. The frog lived a lonely life. Very few people come out from the neighboring city. When he did see humans they were male. They weren't right for him"

Frog Prince/Jak asked, "Why?"

Narrator/Daxter, "Well if you didn't listen to my-er- spell then I'll revise some lines for you. _Now you will do as you are told. Seek, you must, to gratis from the spell_"

Frog Prince/Jak sarcastically, "Gratis?"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Don't you do English classes?"

Frog Prince/Jak sneered bitterly, "Apparently not since I'm a frog"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "It means free. You'll need to find if you want to be free from the spell _Or your life will be a long living hell_"

Frog Prince/Jak reasoned, "Ok so what do I need to do?"

Narrator/Daxter scratched his head, "Er the spell says that _Immortal until you receive a maiden's kiss_. Means that you're stuck forever until a girl kisses you. _Next it says Broken binds and looks none can't resist_ which means that the spell will be broken and you'll be a handsome prince you once were"

Frog Prince/Jak put his two padded hands together and pointed, "So I need to find a woman who is crazy enough to kiss me, she kisses me and I become my old self again?"

Narrator/Daxter nodded, "Yeah or stay like that forever"

Frog Prince/Jak made a sour face, "I better not!"

Narrator/Daxter added quickly, "No of course not. I'll help you on that. Anyway over the years things happened and one day, to the frogs luck a girl was approaching the water's edge. Excited the Frog Prince swam to the waters edge to greet the girl"

Princess Ashelin dips a cup into the water and winkled her nose, "This water is filthy! It's all cloudy. Perhaps the Metal Heads decided they needed their own personal natural toilet! Disgusting!"

Narrator/Daxter goggled, "Whoo! Ashelin! Have you been working out? Those hips look sexy and those large boo-"

Princess Ashelin pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Daxter in the Narrator's box, "Say another word and you'll be sucking your own dic-

Frog Prince/Jak sprang onto the bank, "If you be my sweet heart my dear, then I will make the water clear!"

Princess 1/Ashelin shifted her gun on Jak, "Ha! Are you kidding me? I eat frogs like you for breakfast!"

Frog Prince/Jak blanched, "You... do?"

Princess 1/Ashelin frowned holding up the cup with cloudy water, "So you're the one responsible for this mess"

Frog Prince/Jak shrugged, "I guess so. I said it in the given rhyme didn't I?"

Princess 1/Ashelin rolled her eyes, "Pathetic! I'm going"

Frog Prince/Jak went wide eyed, "NO! Wait come back! Please! I just need a kiss and you don't have to see me again! Oohh..."

Narrator/Daxter gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Jak. Another one will come. Ashelin left and after fifteen minutes another girl came to the water's edge. This time it was Princess Tess"

Princess 2/Tess waved to the Narrator's box, "Hey Daxxie!"

Narrator/Daxter waved back, "Hey sugarplum!"

Princess 2/Tess put her hand to mouth, "What happened to your neck?"

Narrator/Daxter shifted rubbing his red marked neck, "Erm... Jak tried to choke me. Just then Frog Prince jumped out of the water"

Frog Prince/Jak, "If you be my sweet heart my dear, then I will make the water clear!"

Princess 2/Tess pointed her rage at Jak, "How dare you hurt Daxie poo!"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "Wha?"

Narrator/Daxter cringed, "Oooooh! Owch.... that got to hurt! Tess just kicked Jak back into the water with an angry rage. Frog Prince's head popped out of the water again dazed and confused"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "What in Haven City?"

Princess 2/Tess growled, "How dare you hurt Daxie Waxie? If you as so much lay one finger on him..."

Narrator/Daxter said quickly, "Don't worry Tess. I'm ok. He wont hurt me again wont you Jak?"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "Erm..."

Narrator/Daxter cut off quickly, "See?"

Princess 2/Tess gave a harsh glare at Jak before nodding, "Ok ikle Daxicums!"

Narrator/Daxter nodded weakly, "Bye. Princess Tess left the lake side. Jak hopped onto the bank"

Frog Prince/Jak huffed, "No ones going to kiss me! No one! Ashelin insults me, Tess kicks me....there's one girl left... Keira!"

Narrator/Daxter mentioned, "Don't forget Onin the Soothsayer"

Frog Prince/Jak paled, "Her? Kissing me? Yuk! Pecker would kill me... anyway those wrinkled, old, saggy, baggy, hairy lips..."

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Oh look something happening. Suddenly a yellow orb came rolling down the hill and landed into the lake. Its gold colour disappeared in the murky depths. After it was a princess with aqua flowing hair. Yes its Kiera. You're in luck Jak! Just charm her and get her to kiss you! The Princess bends over the bank to see her orb sink the bottom. She started crying"

Frog Prince/Jak hops up, "If you be my sweet heart my dear, then I will make the water clear"

Paranoid Princess/Keira looks at Jak and her eyes widen, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Princess Keira jumped up and ran away. Desperate Price Frog jumped after her"

Frog Prince/Jak called, "Wait don't run! Come back! Please you got to help me!"

Paranoid Princess/Keira peaking from behind a rock with wide eyes, "Please! Stay away from me!"

Frog Prince/Jak asked, "Why were you crying?"

Paranoid Princess/Keira sniffed, "I lost my gold ball. It's a toy my mother gave me... and its down below..."

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Princess Keira looks like she was about to cry again. Prince Frog tried to win her affection but since he was so desperate he made a deal"

Frog Prince/Jak purposed, "If I get your toy, will you take me home and kiss me?"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Princess Keira thought for a moment. The gold ball was the only thing left that she had of her mother. This frog was willing to get it for her..."

Paranoid Princess/Keira thought, _Just agree with it Keira. Just trick him, he's a smelly old frog anyway! He won't be able to come back to the Palace_"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "She looked at the frog. She took a deep breath and stepped out from her hiding place"

Paranoid Princess/Keira nodded in agreement, "Fine I'll do it"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Feeling really happy Jak jumped in glee and jumped into the water to retrieve the ball. After a minute the Frog Prince came up with the ball in hand and gave it to the Princess like a proud Crocadog"

Frog Prince/Jak said flatly, "Gee thanks Daxter. As if being a frog wasn't low enough"

Paranoid Princess/Keira nervously, "Just leave it there and move away"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned, "Why?"

Paranoid Princess/Keira shrieked, "Just do it!"

Frog Prince/Jak held his hands up in surrender, "Ok! Ok!"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Frog Prince moved away and Princess Keira quickly picked up the ball and pocket it. She looked warily at the frog"

Frog Prince/Jak nodded, "Ok now kiss me Keira... like you promised"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "But Princess Keira shook her head fearcely. Tears threatening to spill again she ran away"

Frog Prince/Jak called, "Hey! Wait! We had a deal! A DEAL!"

Narrator/Daxter whistled, "Wow"

Frog Prince/Jak cringed, "Don't tell me Onin's next"

Narrator/Daxter shook his head gloomily, "No. Keira was the last"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "The last?"

Narrator/Daxter confirmed, "The last"

Frog Prince/Jak bit his lip feeling hurt, "But Keira wouldn't leave me like that! She wouldn't betray me..."

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Its part of the story. She's a good actress you know. Anyway in this story she's terrified of frogs"

Frog Prince/Jak raised his eyebrows, "She's scared for _frogs_?"

Narrator/Daxter nodded, "Yep"

Frog Prince/Jak titled his head, "That explains her behavior... I'll bet her being paranoid about frogs this isn't one of your bright ideas"

Narrator/Daxter said innocently, "Hey I don't make up the stories buddy! I just narrate them!"

Frog Prince/Jak growled, "How is she going to kiss me when she _hates_ me?"

Narrator/Daxter reasoned, "She doesn't _hate_ you personally"

Frog Prince/Jak growled, "She _hates_ my kind then. It doesn't change the fact that I've got a big obstacle!"

Narrator/Daxter said coolly, "Relax! Alright? Samos can handle this"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "Samos?"

Narrator/Daxter said flatly, "You know there is a reason for old greenie to be in this story"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "There is?"

Narrator/Daxter nodded, "He wouldn't be here if he wasn't Keira's father!"

Frog Prince/Jak asked, "So what do you have in mind?"

Narrator/Daxter rubbed his hands together, "We're going to take this to the people!"

Frog Prince/Jak shook his head, "What?"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "We're going to the palace"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned, "How?"

Narrator/Daxter blinked, "What do you mean _how_?"

Frog Prince/Jak sighed, "I mean how am I going to get there! The city is a murder for a frog like me!"

Narrator/Daxter cracked his finger, "Leave it to me. I shall work my magic-"

Frog Prince/Jak eyes widen, "NO!!!!"

Narrator/Daxter blinked as he finished, "As a Narrator..."

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "Oh"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "I have _other_ powers you know. Magic is just one ability"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned, "What other powers do you possibly have?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled smugly, "Let see... Magic, Fairyland Physics, overwrite, narration, technological, The Force, Black Magic, Ring Bearer, Heartless control, Pikachu killing ability, Replicator control, Endless knowledge, Death Eater control, Metal Head control, Virus Digimon Control, Dementor control, I speak 20 zillion languages ....

Frog Prince/Jak rubbed his head feeling a head ache coming on, "Wait stop! How... how do you know all that?"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Honestly? Don't you watch Real World TV and movies? Or read Real Worlder books or play games?"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "No"

Narrator/Daxter huffed, "Figured"

Frog Prince/Jak said, "So... is that all?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "No"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned, "How come I don't have those when I was narrator?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "It depends on the Narrator. Everyone knows different things and its knowledge is magnified by the imagination of Fairytale Land. Real Worlder stuff is what I'm into and so influence a wide range of things"

Frog Prince/Jak face fell, "Oh"

Narrator/Daxter glanced at his watched, "Oh would you look at the time. Its almost dinner. We got to get to the palace"

Frog Prince/Jak looked at Daxter, "How are we going to get there?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled smugly, "Easy. I'm going to use my technological ability"

Frog Prince/Jak gestured him to continue, "And..."

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "I'm going to 'beam' you there"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned, "'Beam' me to the Palace?"

Narrator/Daxter nodded, "Yes indeedy"

Frog Prince/Jak cringed at Daxter's choice of words, "How?"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "Must you question _everything_?"

Frog Prince/Jak shrugged, "I'm curious"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "Its from different Sci-fi genres but the idea is the same. You teleport from one place to another using a beam of light"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "Oh. This isn't part of the story.... are you sure its _legal_?

Narrator/Daxter shifted his eyes, "Sure. Lets get going!"

Frog Prince/Jak frowned suspiciously, "Fine. Does it _hurt_?

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Mar help this poor man who doesn't know anything!"

Frog Prince/Jak screwed his face up, "Just do it!"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "With pleasure. I hit a button on my control panel. A white light caught Jak transporting him in a million tiny particles to the palace. He reconfigured in front of the large doors of the thrown room with another beam of white light"

Frog Prince/Jak inspecting himself, "Wow. That was... incredible!"

Narrator/Daxter waved him off, "Yeah, yeah I know. Now how to enter. You're too small to open those doors"

Frog Prince/Jak wailed, "How am I going to get inside?"

Narrator/Daxter pointed his finger up, "Wait! I got an idea! Situations like this you need the Fairytale itself! I grab _The Frog Prince_ and flipped through the pages trying to find what I'm looking for. Ah ha! Got it! Here's the poem you have to recite!

Frog Prince/Jak groaned, "No more rhymes! Please not this time!

Narrator/Daxter laughed, "You're a poet and you don't even know it!"

Frog Prince/Jak growled, "Shut up! Just tell me what it is ok?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled repeat after me, "Ok. Open up! Open up! Ones that held the cloudy cup. Youngest daughter of the king. Are you listening because here's the thing. Remember that you promised me. That you'll kiss me and set me free. That you would be my sweetheart. If I would give you that ball from your mother's heart"

Frog Prince/Jak groaned, "Do I have to?"

Narrator/Daxter nodded, "Does a flutflut jump?"

Frog Prince/Jak sighed, "Open up! Open up! Ones that held the cloudy cup. Youngest daughter of the king. Are you listening because here's the thing. Remember that you promised me. That you'll kiss me and set me free. That you would be my sweetheart. If I would give you that ball from your mother's heart"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "They wont hear you! Remember if she doesn't kiss you then you stay like this forever!"

Frog Prince/Jak froze at that thought then he breathed deeply to yell, "Open up! Open up! Ones that held the cloudy cup. Youngest daughter of the king. Are you listening because here's the thing. Remember that you promised me. That you'll kiss me and set me free. That you would be my sweetheart. If I would give you that ball from your mother's heart!"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Inside the princesses were having dinner at the grand dining room table, in the throne room (I know crazy isn't it?). They heard the croaking rhyme"

Princess 1/Ashelin growled, "What's that goddamn noise!?"

Paranoid Princess/Keira sniffed, "That's that disgusting purple frog from the lake no doubt!"

Princess 2/Tess folded her arms, "That thing almost killed my Daxie!"

Princess 1/Ashelin frowned, "What's it doing here?"

Paranoid Princess/Keira shrugged suddenly finding the food she was eating interesting, "I lost my ball in the lake today. I promised the frog I'll kiss him if he'd get it for me. I didn't want to loose it forever!"

Princess 1/Ashelin raised her eyebrows, "So you tricked the frog?"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Princess Keira nodded and Princess Tess made a gasp"

Princess 2/Tess squeaked, "You deceived a _enchanted _frog?"

Paranoid Princess/Keira shrugged, "Yeah so?"

Princess 1/Ashelin growled, "Yeah so? You are _so_ naive!"

Paranoid Princess/Keira protested, "But-"

King/Samos said calmly from the other side of the long table, "Ashelin's right Keira"

Paranoid Princess/Keira squeaked, "What?"

King/Samos said more firmly, "When you make a promise to an enchanted creature or thing you're bound to that promise by magic"

Paranoid Princess/Keira protested, "But-"

King/Samos held his hand for silence, "I'm sorry Keira but you should of known this by now. Magic is something that cannot be broken. Especially covenant magic. You made a promise and you must fulfill it"

Paranoid Princess/Keira protested, "But-"

King/Samos cut her off, "I know you're paranoid about frogs but as punishment for your deceitfulness you are to feed it at the table with us and sleep with it tonight"

Paranoid Princess/Keira screeched, "WHAT!"

King/Samos said sternly, "Then perhaps you will think twice about making false promises and deceiving others"

Paranoid Princess/Keira protested with her lips quivering, "But, but-"

King/Samos gestured to the door, "Go no and open the door. I believe we have a guest for dinner"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "So the princess got up and opened the door. She let the purple frog in. Keeping as much distance as she could she fed the frog and finally she went to bed with it. In her large bed she shuffled to one side as much as she could and place the frog on the other side. Fearful and trembling she curled herself into a ball and tried to sleep"

Frog Prince/Jak blinked, "Wow she's really afraid of me"

Narrator/Daxter nodded, "Yep. It's like sharing a bed with a Lurker Shark"

Frog Prince/Jak winced, "Err. She's not going to do it is she? I can't wait any longer"

Narrator/Daxter blinked "Jak? Jak? Jak! What are you doing? Jak! No! Jak! Stop! Ack! Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Real Worlders... this is horrible! Terrible! Jak just kissed Keira! The Spell wasn't broken however. It rebounded and did... a bad thing. You ruined your chance you stupid git! Keira woke up the next morning to find out something was wrong"

Paranoid Princess/Keira woke up groggily, "Wha'"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "She noticed the frog was curled beside her she screamed and leaped off the bed. She realized that she really did leap off the bed. She looked down and saw her whole body was covered in in green skin. She screamed. A blood curling scream which woke the whole Palace up, and the whole city! All the family came in to see what's the matter"

King/Samos said soothingly patting the green frog, "Calm down. It's ok. Shhhh"

Paranoid Princess/Keira tears poured down her cheeks, "I'm sorry father! I shouldn't have deceived him"

King/Samos said soothingly, "This isn't your fault. It is the frog's. It shouldn't have kissed you-"

Paranoid Princess/Keira shrieked, "IT KISSED ME! EWWWWWWWWW!"

King/Samos grunted, "Calm down!"

Paranoid Princess/Keira shrieked, "Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST TURNED INTO SOMETHING I FEAR AND HATE THE MOST!"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Princess Keira sobbed uncontrollably. Frog Prince woke up to the scream and now staring wide-eyed at the princess"

King/Samos barked, "Daxter! Stop narrating and reverse this now!"

Narrator/Daxter grimly, "I can't..."

King/Samos roared, "NOW!"

Narrator/Daxter nodded, "Yes sir! Good one Jak! Now she wont kiss you!"

Prince Frog/Jak sighed, "I thought if I-"

King/Samos grunted, "You're just as ignorant as my daughter!"

Narrator/Daxter said coolly, "Calm down! Keira I need you to do something"

Paranoid Princess/Keira sniffed, "What?"

Narrator/Daxter said, "I need you to kiss Jak when you turn back to normal"

Paranoid Princess/Keira looked up, "You mean I'm not stuck like this?"

Narrator/Daxter said, "Er... no but Jak is. Will you kiss him if you're back to normal?"

Paranoid Princess/Keira looked up to her father. Knowing the lesson she had learned, "Yes. Yes I will"

Narrator/Daxter nodded and raised his cheap plastic pink glued glitter wand, "Good. _Reverto Spellus_! Keira morphed back to normal. She hugged her father before her father gently pushed her towards the frog. She hesitated at Jak but finally plucked the courage and bend down until her warm lips met cold slime. She pulled away spitting. Then before everyone's eyes Jak was covered in green light. He began to change back to normal. Pain was non-exsistant since the spell was now broken. Keira gasped as the disgusting frog was the most handsome man she'd ever seen"

Paranoid Princess/Keira squealed, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Jak! I'll marry you!"

Prince/Jak pointed out, "But I didn't ask yet-"

Paranoid Princess/Keira hugging Jak, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for treating you badly! I'm so glad I've kissed you. How about a real kiss?"

Prince/Jak smiled, "I'll take that over Onin any day!

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "And so the Princess married her new prince and Keira learned a valuable lesson as so did Jak. Never deceive enchanted things and never kiss a princess when you're enchanted! So they lived in the Castle and lived happily ever after! The end!"

Jak sighed, "That was... unusual"

Daxter smiled, "Not bad for my return to power! Moohahaha! So Jak don't mess with me ok?"

Jak stuffed his hands into his pockets, "So... how can you control Metal Heads?"

Daxter smiled evilly, "You really want to know boy?"

Jak shifts his eyes nervously, "Did you call me 'boy'?"

Daxter composed himself, "Erham. No. I called you buddy!"

Jak eyes Daxter suspiciously, "Yeah right!

Daxter glared at Jak, "You'll never find the Precursor Stone for it will be mine..."

Jak eyes Daxter with unease, "Daxter?"

Daxter smiled evilly, "Yessum?"

Jak looked at Daxter in horror and thought, _Oh Mar! He's smiling evilly again... something's bad is going to happen... REALLY BAD! Dax isn't himself..._

Daxter turned to the screen, "Goodbye! I shall will deal with Jak another time. Until next time!"

* * *

Yes finally another end to another fairytale! So what did you think? Shabby, great, horrible, weird, crazy, cool, band, nice...?

Plus I'm so not a poet! So don't grill me too much on that. All I can say I make up rhymes when they are needed.

Reviews would be kool! They're welcomed. I love to see what you think!


End file.
